Collision
by Hildolfr
Summary: This is an AU story takes place after the first ten minutes of the pilot episode. NOT a Lucas/Nathen fluff story either. its a Leyton, Nailey, maybe a Brouth not interly sure who I'm going to but brook with.
1. Collision

**Collision**

**Summary:** A A/U story on the pilot episode and from there on till my Muse takes a leave. I know crudy summary but please read and then deciede. R&R.

**Authors note**: Thanks to _LAYTONALWAYS_ for making sure the charaters action are believable.

Lucas's POV

Walking back from the victory on the River Court against Skillz and Junk. He couldn't help but relish that feeling of being worry free just there to play the game with friends. As he starts to cross the street he fails to notice the classic black Comet coming towards him with the inattentive driver. At the last second the car lets out a screech but it is to late to completely stop and he is hit and sent slamming into the hood. As he's laying there on the warm hood he feels a cool sensation running down his face and an almost all consuming pain coming from his right leg. While his vision starts to fade he sees a pair of green eyes staring at him along with a beautiful face filled with concern and a mouth that is moving but he hears nothing and with one final glace at the person he loses consciousness.

Meanwhile Across Town

Nathan's POV

As he's sitting here behind the wheel of this bus he can't help but feel like he has at least some control over his life. Not listening to his dad constantly telling him that he is still not good enough after ten years of constantly being pushed to perfection, trying to impress him and the scouts. While at school he is stuck being the stereotypical jock, but here right now it all just melts away having fun with his friends his team its all that he wants sometimes. He is pulled from his thoughts by a question from an attractive cheerleader asking where his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer is as he turns to her and answer her question she plants a kiss on him and it becomes more then just a simple kiss it turns into a make out session till Tim screams from the back off the bus. As he breaks up the kiss he sees the train speeding down the tracks he slams on the brakes but the bus continues to skid towards the train it bust through the track arms and collides with the train. The force of he impact sends his head slamming into the driver's side window so hard that it shatters. His foot is pinned to the brake pedal by a crumpled piece of metal that used to be part of the dashboard and with that he is knocked out.

Peyton's POV

Oh my god I just killed someone is the first thought that runs through her mind as she starts to panic. She pulls out her cell phone and dials Emergency Services and gets out of her car to check on the person she has just probably killed. As she looks she sees the blood running down his face is when she recognizes him from school and notices his leg also, she cant believe of all the people she could of hit it had to be him. That's when she hears the voice coming from her cell. "Hello anybody there if you can hear me please respond?" " yes I've just been in an accident can you send an ambulance to the corner of Chestnut and Maple there is a person that was just struck by my car he is bleeding from his head and his leg looks wrong." "Okay ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to stay on the line tell the ambulance arrives also I have dispatched a police unit to take your statement." Crap there goes her license she thought.

Police POV

They had just got a call to go check out an accident on Chestnut and Maple. Which in their opinion was better then sitting here at this speed trap. As they where about to pull off of the curb when they see a school bus coming down then road at the same time that the train arms come down. As they watch as the bus continues coming at them without it slowing down they look at each other thinking the same thing this is going to be bad. AS they turn back to look at the bus all they can do is watch in horror as the bus and train collide at thirty-five miles per hour. The buss is almost hit completely broadside by the train and it flips on to its side. " Dispatch this is Unit 2105 there has been a collision involving a bus and train on Freemont street. Injured unknown at this time send paramedics immediately, also you should send someone over to Chestnut. " " Copy Unit 2105." The two officers then proceed to asses and assist the injured while waiting for the Emergency Medical Technicians to arrive. The first thing they saw is a teenage boy pinned beneath a keg, then a couple of girls with bruises on their faces they appeared to be breathing and moving about slowly. As they made their way to the front of the bus ascertaining the condition of the other passengers they come to the drivers seat and see the Tree Hill Ravens Star Basketball player hanging upside down by his foot and unconscious with blood already forming a small pool under him.


	2. THCMH

**Tree Hill Community Memorial Hospital**

Peyton's POV

She has been sitting here for the last twenty-five minutes trying to come up with a good apology to tell both Mrs. Scott and Lucas the only problem with that is she was having trouble concentrating on what to say to either of them with a police officer standing over her watching her. As she is sitting there she notices Dan Scott come in through the Hospital doors she can't help but wonder why he is here for Lucas now when before he completely acted like he didn't exist at all. " Mr. Scott what are you doing here" ask Peyton. Dan stops and turns to look to see who has spoken to him and that's when he realizes his sons most dangerous distraction from his future is the one who spoke. " If you must know miss Sawyer that I'm here for my son I got a phone call saying my son was in an accident." Says Dan. " But I still don't understand I struck Lucas with my car not Nathan so, are you acknowledging that Lucas is your son." Ask Peyton With that last statement she could see him get slightly upset about her comment but at the same time he was also happy for some reason. " You don't know do you Nathan was also involved in an accident with a train or so I'm told, but you hitting that basturd is really quite funny" Unbeknownst to Dan a small Brunette had just walked up behind him as he made that last remark and with it Peyton could tell that she was furious about it. Dan noticing that Miss. Sawyer was no longer looking at him but behind his left shoulder turned. As he turns his head to see what she is looking at he is sent stumbling backwards with a ferocious slap across his face that planted his ass into one of the Hospital's plastic chairs and that is how he is meets Karen Roe today. "How dare you think anything bad that happens to my son is funny you obnoxious ass." Peyton was shocked that this petite Brunette just planted the Dan Scott on his ass with a single slap. A man that outweighs her by a good eighty pounds if not more and at least a foot in a half taller then her too. All that for just saying something bad about her son wait her son this little lady was Lucas mother no wonder Lucas was so polite to the ladies at school and around town. What was she going to do to Peyton when she found out that it was her that had run over her son putting him in the hospital. She was now most kind of glad to have a police officer near by now. "And you are?" Ohm… I I I'm she stutters before taking a deep breath and starting over again I'm Peyton Sawyer and I'm sorry for running your son over Miss Scott I swear I didn't see him I just looked away for a second and when I looked back up there he was I'm so so sorry for this I totally understand if you want to press charges." Just don't hit me like you did Dan is what she is thinking.

Karen's POV

As she stands there watching the skinny blonde squirm in front of her rambling out an apology she couldn't help but smile noticing that she had actually scared this girl that she knew had been through so much is the same girl that her son has had a secret crush on since before he knew what a crush was at five years old. He had come home from kindergarten talking about how he had met a new friend that had qurrly yellow hair and was a girl. " First off I'm not Mrs. Scott I'm Mrs. Roe I never married that ass" she says pointing to Dan still sitting in the chair rubbing his jaw. "Second I'll not be pressing charges for an accident but I will be talking to your father when he gets back into town Peyton."

Peyton's POV

Her father that was another thing that had slipped her mind through this whole ordeal he was going to ground her till she was like thirty not to mention take away car not that that really mattered it wasn't like the cops where going to let her keep her license anyway. "Excuses me am I to believe that you have no legal guardian to come get you" this coming from the officer behind her. "I do he is just not in town you see my father work on a dredging boat." "Well without a guardian I'm going to have to call in child protective services" Child protective services could this day get any worse she thought to herself when a voice from behinder stays. "Wait I'll watch her till her dad comes back" this statement made her jerk her head around and look at Mrs. Roe of all the people who would want to stick up for her she wasn't even on Peyton's list. "I'm sorry ma'am but are you a relative of hers." " Well no but I could watch her till you guys get a hold of Mr. Sawyer instead of you guys having to find a temporary foster home that she probably will just runaway from anyways." Peyton had to admit that Lucas' mom was one smart lady. " Fine but I will have to clear it with my superior." She couldn't believe her luck yes she was glad not to have to go to a foster home but being in the care of the hands of the boys mother that she had just run over not that much better. "Okay ma'am my superior said its okay but she said that she well be checking up on you tomorrow can I get your name and phone number please along with your address" just as the officer was finishing taking her information down. At that momenta a doctor in green scrubs came out of the back asking for the family of Lucas Scott.


	3. Tree Hill Community Memorial Hospital P2

Tree Hill Community Memorial Hospital Pt.2

Dan's POV

Dan had forgotten how feral Karen could get while protecting her son. The slap that he had just received was a good indicator of her mood right now but he couldn't help but be astounded at how fast she could go from a vengeful Valkyrie to Mother Magdalene within just a few seconds. As he watched her talking first with the police officer then the doctor he slowly recovered enough of his senses to ask the receptionist at the desk to page the doctor that where taking care of Nathan. As he is walking back to his seat he picks-up a back issue of sports illustrated to pass the time when he comes across an article of potential basketball players that could end up being drafted to the NBA right out of high school and he sees his sons name not more then a quarter of the way down their prospect list infuriated he throws the magazine across the waiting startling a few of the other people there. After fifteen minutes he hears a man call his name. As he rises from his seat he looks over at Karen and notices that she is her phone probably talking to Keith.

"Mr. Scoot I'm Doctor Ferguson and I would first like to tell you that your son is doing good for being hit by a train. He is unconscious right now but the scans show that there is no internal cerebral hemorrhaging so we are feeling confident that he should be waking up soon. The only other thing that is wrong is that he has a fractured Navicular and three broken Metatarsals."

" English Doc" he says barely restraining his anger "what do you mean with all that medical mumbo jumbo"

" Your son's head is fine there is no internal bleeding that could be pushing the brain against the skull which could lead to a massive motor function impairment and he has broken three of the bones that make up the main part of the foot and fractured the bone that helps the foot pivot up and down so all together the recovery process is looking to be at least four weeks to heal so besides the foot he appears to be fine and able to go home when he wakes up."

" Fine how could he be fine my son's future is gone if he can't play basketball no ones going to pick a player that is injured for the draft much less a scholarship. Is there a way for him to recover faster then four weeks"

" _NO_ there is no way to speed up the healing process the body heals at a set pace, and there is always next year for that scholarship Mr. Scott"

"No scout is seriously going to look at a senior player coming off of the injured list as a possible recipient of a scholarship."

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott we will do everything we can to help him recover but the healing is all dependent on Nathan."

"Fine get it done before I find a more competent doctor." As he leaves the doctor standing there he takes out his phone and calls Deb telling her that heir son is in the hospital from an accident.

Hailey's POV

As she was locking the up café the phone started to ring rushing over just in case it was Keith or Karen calling. She hoped it was Karen so she didn't have to be the one to deliver the news to Keith about Lucas. Yes cowardly maybe but she just wasn't good at dealing with these kinds of things. Give her a mathematical equation anytime but drop a hospital emergency and she would freeze up. _She had just got back from her lunch break when she walked in and Karen was on the phone when all of a sudden there was a clatter and Karen was rushing out the door asking her to look after the Café while she went to the hospital._ It had been at least an hour and a half since then with no word from Karen. "Hello Karen's Café" " Hi Hailey it me I was just calling to let you know that Lucas is going to be alright he has just gotten out of surgery and that I'm going to be staying at the hospital with Lucas but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure Karen anything that I can do to help."

" I was wondering if you could help set Peyton up in the guest bedroom while I'm here at the hospital."

"Wait Peyton as in Peyton Sawyer the girl that Lucas has had a crush on since like forever."

"Yep that one she will be staying with me and Lucas till her father gets back."

Admittedly she was a little confused about the whole situation but hey she was here to help and she could always question Peyton "Okay so should I head over to the hospital and pick her up or meet her at your house."

"Head over to the house and I'll drop her off then head back over to the hospital."

"Okay see you in bit." As she hung up the phone and grabbed her satchel from underneath the counter and took out her keys and left locking the front door as she went.


	4. A Wait

A.N.: I own nothing just the plot shift and I apologize for the wait. All Rights Reserved to the WB/CW and Mr. Mark Schwahn. Also like to thank LEYTONALWAYS for continuing to help deciede if the characters are believeable, and butterflygal291, and michy35 for following this story and everybody else that has viewed it.

Roe-Scott House

Hailey's POV

It took her twenty minutes to walk from the Café to Karen's and Lucas' house and yet she still beat Karen there. So she decided to let herself in and get started on setting up the guest room for Peyton of all people to be staying in the same house as Lucas. It so astronomically improbable she would of actually place money on Dan acknowledging that Lucas is his son first to say she was curious as to how this was possible would be a major understatement but she could always ask Karen or Peyton later which she was most definitely going to do but for now help Karen out. She had only been working for about ten minutes when she hears the front door open.

"Karen" she calls out while heading down the stairs.

"No Hale's it me Keith I was wondering if you had seen Lucas I wanted to know if he could come and help me at the shop tomorrow."

"I take it then that you haven't heard." _Great it figures I'm the one who has to tell him._ "Lucas is in the hospital and Karen was there but she should be here any minute to drop of Peyton then she was going to go back to the hospital to wait for Lucas to wake up."

"Wait Lucas is in the hospital how and when did this happen and what do you mean wakes up. He ask nervously

"I don't know how but the when was around six I had just got back from my break at the café when the phone rang Karen answered it and then rushed off to the hospital leaving me in charge of the store till the called about half an hour ago asking me to help her set up the guest room for Peyton."

Just now realizing that she had mentioned a Peyton, _but it couldn't be the same Peyton not the one Lucas has had a crush on for eight years but who else could it be its not like there are any other Peyton's' around Tree Hill guess there is only one way to find out ask._ "Peyton as in Peyton Sawyer Lucas' crush Peyton Sawyer drives a black Comet."

"Yep that Peyton Sawyer but as to why she is staying here I have no clue I was going to ask Karen tomorrow cause I don't want to be pushy right now and all. But you could probably ask here when they get here."

"No I think you have the right idea let worry about one thing at a time and right now that's Lucas so why we are waiting for them to show let me help with the room then I'll go with Karen to the hospital."

:"Okay Thanks." _It's just like Keith to step in and help Karen out, she really wish Keith was Lucas' real father not Dan the self absorbed car salesmen._ They had only got back to the room when they hear the front door open and close figuring that it could only be Karen and Peyton they both turn around and head back down the stairs. "_**Keith**_ what are you doing here." Karen ask after being released from his comforting hug._ It felt nice to be held like that_ she thinks to her self.

"Originally I stopped by to see if Lucas could help me out at the shop tomorrow but then Hailey filled me in on what happened, now I'm wondering how your holding up." He says.

"I'm holding it together I only stopped here to drop Peyton off then I'm going straight back to the hospital Lucas was just going in to surgery when we left."

"Surgery why would he need surgery for?"

"Nothing life threatening they just needed to set his leg with some screws but I want to be there when he wakes up.

"Okay then let me come with you to keep you company till he wakes up so you're not by yourself, and that way you have someone to talk."

"That's sweet Keith but you don't have to."

" I know I don't have to but I want to"

"Okay but just be prepared to see Dan apparently its not a good night to be a teenage Scott, Nathan is also in the hospital but for what I don't know. So shall we be going."

"Yes"

"Okay lets go sorry to do this to you Hailey but could you show Peyton around the house."

"Yeah, it's no problem just call if you need anything brought over."

"Thanks Hailey you're an angel." With that Karen and Keith leave for the hospital. Hailey turn to Peyton.

"Hi we haven't officially meet but I'm Hailey Bob James Lucas best friend and you are?" she ask politely while extending her hand out

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer the reason why Lucas is in the hospital." She replies shaking the extended hand.

"_Okay_ Well let me show you where everything is this is of coarse the living room down the hall as you can see is the dinning room/kitchen. Now the rooms themselves first door on the right is the bathroom the door on the left is Karen's room second door on the right is Lucas room, and this is the door to where you well be staying if you'll follow me." _What did she mean by that I'm the reason Lucas is in the hospital not now hales focus_. " Sorry it's still a little messy it hasn't been used in a little while and I was working on it when Keith showed up then you and Karen arrived."

"It's not that messy you should see my car… well I'm surprised you haven't asked me why Iam staying here yet. "

"I figured either Karen, Lucas, or you would tell me eventually, but if you really want me to know go ahead and tell me."

"Earlier when I told you I was the reason he is in the hospital was because I'm the one that hit him with my car and when Karen showed up at the hospital she when she offered to let me stay with her till my dad gets back into town instead of letting the police send me off to a temporary foster home."

She was befuddled to say the least not only was Peyton not only going to be staying here but she is also the reason for him being in the hospital in the first place. " **You hit him with your car how could you be so careless I guess you really are a dumb blonde, I can't believe you of all people would be careless with a car its not like its some big secret that you lost your mom in a car accident so really what makes you so careless with it**." With that she turns around and storms out off the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I own nothing just the plot twist all characters belong to the CW and Mark Schwahn. Thanks to everybody that has followed this story any ?s I'll try and answer but updates are not consistent when my muse comes I write tell then it's a waiting game for me also. I'd like to thank LEYTONALWAYS for beta-ing this story, and if you guys have the time you should check out some of her stories to.**

**Announcement**

**Peyton's POV**

It was Friday morning and she had just pulled up to the school, thankfully the police haven't taken her car yet but it has only been ten hours so they still might come and take her baby away. As she step out of her car she looked around for her best friend since the second grade and head cheerleader Brooke Davis, But instead saw the petite brunette that had bitched her out yesterday rightfully so but she had no right to bring her mother into it. It still hurt her to even think about her mom still and to have someone who doesn't even know her to say that stuff is just crossing a line. So she turn away from her to head to her locker to get her World History book, of all the subject to have first period this is not the one you want when you are not a morning person. As she turns around she bumps into the person that she was trying to avoid this earlier. "Watch where you're going. Oh its you so its not just with cars you hit everybody cause you don't watch what's going on around you."

"Look first off you don't know a damn thing about my mom and second I'm sorry that I hit your boyfriend with my car it was an accident okay and I don't need you being a bitch to me about it cause I know I was wrong but you miss little perfect don't know shit about how terrible if feel about the whole thing so leave me the hell alone." She says and storms off leaving the brunette standing there with a crowd wondering what that was all about. As she reached her homeroom she made her way to the back of the classroom where she usually sat. Still fuming from her little spat with the brunette she texts, Brooke who is usually rushing in to class trying to avoid being late. _Hey B. Davis where r u need 2 talk._ As she sets down here phone she notice on the white board that apparently there is going to be a special announcement this morning. Knowing that special announcements are hardly ever a good thing she groans from discord. Just as the bell rings her phone goes off and she notices the other brunette walk in how could she have never noticed that they shared the same homeroom for the last four months. As the brunette makes her way to her seat at the front of the class _of coarse that's where she would__sit_she thinks to herself. "Good Morning class as you will notice if you look up at the board that our usual morning announcement are going to be a little longer so if you will bare with me for a little bit we'll get right through it. Just then Mr. Turner the school Principle came on over the PA. System

"Good Morning students and faculty I have some unpleasant news to give some of you due to several student unsanctioned school extracurricular activates the following school sanctioned ones will be temporarily suspended till further notice both Varsity basketball and Junior basketball teams which means that the rest of the seasons games will be forfeited and we will not be playing in the championship game even though we have a record of 10-1 also both Varsity Cheerleading and Junior cheerleading is also suspended till further notice so there will be no Secret Classic this year. These activities will be suspended until the school board has demes it an appropriate to reinstate them. Thank you for your time and now I will had it over to you student council president Miss. Erica Marsh. Well I guess we wont be needing that annual fund raiser now huh… after that she tunes out the rest of the announcements see not good news. While the rest of the class is focusing on the rest of the announcement she pulls out her phone to check her messages and look there is a new one from Brooke _Sorry P. Sawyer dad wanted to make a good impression with some new clients so I wont be in today __._ _Well this day just gets better and better doesn't__it__._ " Ms. Sawyer I know you know the rules about cell phones in class" Mr. Harris says as he walks up and takes her phone " You can have it back at the end of the day but if I see it again I will turn it over to Mr. Turner. Am I understood."

"Yes Mr. Harris"

"Good now class will you please turn your books to page 236 we will be reading up on the Napoleonic War."

As the day progressed she was feeling a little better till she saw Tim at launch and saw that he was on crutches which reminded her that she still doesn't know how Nathan is cause they had left the hospital before she could work up the nerve to go talk to Dan after his run in with Karen and his shouting match with the doctor. So she decides to ask Tim if he knows anything about Nathan since he is his shadow basically. " Hey Tim"

"Oh hi Peyton what's up?"

" I was just wondering if you knew how Nathan was doing."

"Iam not sure I was going to go visit him later on after school but I don't know how I'm going to tell him that we forfeited the season that's going to piss him off not to mention Dan." Oh yes Dan is going to be on a rampage after he finds out about the suspension.

"Okay Tim I'll talk to you later." With that she heads off to her car so she can listen to her music and sketch in peace. As she is headed to her car she hears someone calling her name. When she turns around it is the one person she really didn't want to talk to so she turns back around and head towards her car even faster.

Haley's POV

When Peyton turned away from her she wasn't surprised all that much. As she rushed to catch up with her she grabbed her arm to stop her, which in hindsight was not a smart move for a smart person to make. As she was pushed back by the blonde "Let go of me and don't you ever grab me again."

"Fine I wont touch you but I needed to get your attention and since you where apparently going to ignore me I figured it was the best way to stop you so that I could apologize to you for the way I have been acting towards you it's just when ever I needed help Lucas was always there to help me from English assignments to bully's picking on me in junior high he was there and now I can't do anything for him when he needs my help and I took that aggravation out on you and said those harsh things its just wasn't right of me to bring up your mother. So how can make it up to you without looking like a total snob, and also he is not my boyfriend he is like my brother so I worry about him."

"Okay he is not your boyfriend I rather just forget about the whole argument cause right now I just have to much guilt and worry to deal with it right now but I accept your apology. So if you'll excuse me I just really want to be alone right now." With that she turns and walks away. As Peyton walks away Haley heads towards the tutor center to prepare for her free period to help a student with his Algebra II assignment. When she got to the tutor center there was a note in her cubby say that he had an family emergency and that he would not be able to make it. She didn't know what the emergency was but she has noticed that this particular student has been having a lot of emergencies lately so she would let it go for now but if they kept on happening she would have to report them to the school counselor just encase it's something serious but she would talk to Jake about it before she does that though.


	6. Launch Time

**A.N. Here it is the next chapter sorry for the wait to all of you that followed and favorited this story this chapter is unbetated so if the characters seem out of wack and all spelling mistakes are mine alone. All rights reserved to the WB/CW and MR. Schwahn.**

**Launch Time Surprise**

**Peyton's POV**

As she sits in her car with the top up and the music playing she loses herself in her sketching tuning out the outside world she is unaware of the person watching her from a cross the street. As she continues to sketch the person gets up from where he is sitting and approaches the curly haired blonde. When he gets to her car he lightly taps on her window but it appears that she doesn't hear it so he wraps on it with his knuckle' which causes her to jump out of her seat and look about startled by the intrusion. When she sees who it is she is both happy and un-eased by him being here cause it means judgment is finally at hand for her recent actions. "Hi Daddy"

"Hi Peyton" Larry Sawyer said as he looked as his daughter with a look of concern and something else in his eyes.

"What are you doing here I thought you weren't coming in till later tonight?"

" I was until I got a second call from the police saying that a Mrs. Roe was taking you in till I got back into town and that's after receiving a call from the Sheriff's office saying you where involved in a car collision with a pedestrian who is in the hospital." He said

with concern still in his eyes even though his voice rose slightly. "Lets continue this talk at home let me sign you out and then we will go."

"Okay Dad" she said looking down at her hand as her father turned and walked to the office. As she was waiting for him to come back out she realized that as a starting point to this conversation it wasn't off to a bad start but she knew it could turn around pretty fast.

When he came back out of the office he walked around to the passengers side and got in." Lets go home kido."

"Okay" as they pull in to the curb Peyton shuts off the engine and Larry heads into the house while Peyton sits there for another moment then she too gets out off the car. As she comes in to the house her father is sitting at the kitchen table. As she stands in the doorway she watches him collect his thoughts by how he moves the sugar cup around the table. When she finally sits he looks up at her takes a breath and exhales before speaking. " So what do you think would be an appropriate punishment here Peyt."

"I don't know dad I would say grounded for three months while cleaning the whole house inside and out."

"That's a good start but I was thinking more along the lines of you getting an after school job and I have an idea of where you should work along with no contact with Brook outside of school and that includes cheerleading cause of right now you are no longer on the squad, and you will turn the money you make over to me not all of it a hundred dollars every two weeks so that I will get the money back for paying for this boy medical bills that is in the hospital is that fair to you Peyton."

_Fair no but reasonable yes and I didn't have cheerleading anyway but not seeing Brook outside of school AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW _she screams in her head. " Yes that sounds fair "

" Good now that that is settled we have one more stop to make. Before I have to go back to Georgetown and back to work."

"**So I get in trouble with the law and you come home punish me then leave me alone again that's just great dad**."

"I'm not leaving you alone Peyton that's where our next stop comes in, and don't use that tone of voice with me young lady, now lets get going." Larry stands up walks over to Peyton holding out his hand "Can I have the keys please Peyt." Without saying a word she reaches into her coat pocket and hands the keys over and follows him out the door to god knows where.

Karen's POV

She had been sitting here in this chair ever since the doctor had come out and told her and Keith that Lucas was okay and that they're setting him up in a room with some tractions so the swelling in his leg would go down sooner and so that he didn't move it around. Keith had been beside her through it all going for coffee, food, or what ever that she needed as it arose. Like right now he was headed over to the café to let people know that they would be closed till the afternoon cause she couldn't leave Lucas here by himself yes Keith would be here but it was her baby boy and what kind of parent would that make her if she left him here just so she could make some money that would only be in her possession for a few hours then to be used to pay for the bills that where pilling up plus these new ones. There was a knock from the door she didn't know who it could be Keith or the Doctors would of come in and by the clock on the wall all of Lucas' friends where still in school and know way would Dan come over here. So she gets up and opens the door. When she opens it she sees a man standing there and behind him is Peyton.

"Hi sorry to interrupt but I'm Larry Sawyer and I believe you have meet my daughter" he says while gesturing to Peyton "and I would like to talk to you about her actions and how I can make it up to you."

"O…. Okay come in" She says as she steps to the side of the door and waves them in after they pass she closes the door again. Then walks back over to the chair that is next to the bed and moves it back over to the table and sits down with her back to Lucas.

" First of all I'm sorry that your son is in here and second I would like to pay for the bills that my daughters disregard for safety has caused to be put a pawn you and for that Iam sorry I would also have her work for you to help pay for the medical bills, and last to say thank you for keeping childes services out of it and taking her in to your house but also on that note I can't stay in town long and I would also pay you to watch after her I will pay for groceries, clothing, and any other that may occur by having her in your home."

"What?" comes the response from Peyton that is standing behind Larry next to the door. Who looks over his shoulder at the teenager standing behind him. When he turn back around to continue talking. " I know it is unexpected but I only have till the day after tomorrow to get back to the boat to make this run on time or else I lose this contract I also know how this makes me look like a irresponsible adult by leaving her in the care of a complete stranger but what choice do I have its either leave her here with you or take her with me and that is an even worse option."

" Well as much as I appreciate the gesture I can't let you pay for the medical bills (_while the hell not it would relieve some of the burden of the expenses but no I cant accept his charity)_ but I will allow her to work them off cause with Lucas incapacitated that leaves me short handed at the café, also on watching over her I will have to think it over can I get back to you tomorrow."

"Sure we can do that, but how about I pay for the bills and then Peyton pays me back a quarter of what she makes and then the tips she makes goes to you and the café along with the other quarter which leaves her half of her check to spend as she pleases."

"Fine that I can agree." Just as the finished the door to the room opens and Keith walks in with two cups of coffee and stops seeing that Karen is not alone. "Hello" he says while taking in the other two occupants then looking back at her. "Keith you remember Peyton she says nodding to the young lady and this is her father Larry Sawyer they just stop by to give their condolences" she says then looks at Lucas still asleep on the bed "and also that Peyton will be working at the café to help pay off the bills."

"Oh really well let me go get you a cup of coffee from the cafeteria I would of brought more if I had known there would be more people."

"That's fine we're done here anyway thank you for offer and your time Mr. and Mrs. Roe." Larry says.

"Its just Miss Roe and Mr. Scott." Karen responds before Keith could.


	7. Reaction

Chapter 7

A.N.: NO MUSES NO STORY THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT. Also an O.C. is mentioned not important to story just used for continuity.

**Peyton's POV**

She had just left Lucas' room and shocked that no more than three doors down is Dan is standing outside of another room that she guess is Nathan's. Walking up to Dan she ask him how Nathan is doing.

"He is doing as best he can with these incompetent doctors treating him." He replies looking at the room that they had just left "So the Bastard gets your attention first even though you're Nathan's _girlfriend_ and who is that behind you miss Sawyer your new parole officer." Peyton didn't fail to notice the scornful lithe about being Nathan's girlfriend cause as she well knew Dan just considered her a distraction from Nathan's future but before she could say anything her father spook up.

"Actually I'm her father and I don't appreciate the way you are speaking to my daughter. We just came by to sort out her punishment with the boys mother." Larry replied while stepping up to Peyton's right and looking Dan straight square in the eyes.

"Her father well then I must congratulate you on teaching her how to drive cause she is the one that has brought me good news in the last twenty four hours by hitting that wannabe Scott that deserves a reward not punishment." Dan retorts while looking at the door to Lucas' room.

"Are you afraid that Karen is going to hear you again Mr. Scott and slap you again like last night." Peyton says not being one to back down from a confrontation.

"No I'm not Miss Sawyer I just would like to avoid her causing another scene because she is overly emotional. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find my son's doctor and see how long he will be here." And with that Dan strolled of in the opposite direction of Lucas' room. With him gone she goes to open the door but is stopped by her father.

"What are you doing Peyton?"

"Just checking up on him since Mr. Scott didn't really say much considering everything." With that she opens the door and is struck with a since of déjà vu for besides the empty chairs this room and Lucas' were exactly the same down to the curtains and the position of the recovering boys even the bandages where the same head wrapped in gauze and leg in a cast and heads slightly tilted to the left and an arm draped across their stomachs.

**Lucas' POV**

He had been dreaming of Peyton Sawyer the girl of his dreams, which ironically is the only place where she actually knows he exist, and like all good dreams it slowly fades from his memory to be replaced with a nightmare one of screeching tires and blinding lights. As he comes to he feels a slight tugging at the crook of his elbow and an irritating itch on the back of his knee. When he tries to rub the sleep from his eyes the tugging sensation turns to a sharp stabbing pain causing him to really look at his surroundings. Which he realizes are not that of his room. At this point his heart rate begins to pick up until he notice the two figures sitting at the table next to him, But before he can say anything they turn to look at him drawn by the sound of the heart monitor accelerating.

"Hey sweetie" his mom says to him with concern in her eyes. "Hey Luke welcome back" Keith says at the same time as his mom. He to has a great deal of worry in his eyes that is making him feel a slight bit uneasy. As he opens his mouth to reply he is surprised at how dry his mouth is. As he takes the time to build up a little moisture in his mouth the look in both adults eyes go from worried to relief as he points to the pitcher of water and asks for a glass. After a few sips for that is all he can take he looks back at his mom and uncle. "So why am I in the hospital the last thing I remember is winning the game against Fergie and Skillz." This causes a both adults to look at each other "Well look you where kind of in an accident a driver wasn't paying full attention to the road when you where crossing the street thankfully she slowed down enough not to kill you but not enough to avoid serious damage to your leg."

"MY leg what about my leg" as he throws the covers off to see his leg in a cast which just intensified the itching sensation he had forgotten about but now that he was looking at it just wouldn't be ignored. "Why is my leg in a cast?" He asks while turning to his mother with a scared look in his eyes. With that one look his mom was almost in tears but she like every good mother didn't let him see them fall but rush to reassure him that everything was going to be fine.

"Well you see honey she slowed down enough not to do any permanent damage but your ACL but with some physical therapy the doctors say you should be back to your old self in a couple of months." As these words made their way to his brain and he comprehended there meaning he settled down back into the bed and replied with a monotone okay.

Karen's POV

She could tell by her sons' reaction to the news that he was not taking it very well. "Hey sweetie I also have some other news she says to him while looking over her shoulder at Keith. We are going to have a house guest and worker at the Café for a while to help around while you recover okay." All she got back from him was the same monotone response as before. Which just proved that things where going to bet tougher then they thought they where. With that she pulls her chair closer to the bed and sits there holding his hand while he stairs off in to space.

It was around eight at night when the door to the room opened unannounced which let her know that it was either Keith or Hailey but seeing as how Keith was sitting across from her that just left Hailey. " Hi Hailey"

"How do you do that you didn't even have to turn around."

"A mothers secret."

"Okay keep your secrets so how is he?"

"He woke up a little after our new house guest and her father showed up and asked if I could continue to watch her while he is out at sea working and that he would pay for the medical bills and her staying with us, and she is going to be working the debt of to her father by working at the café. Then I told him about his ACL and he shut down not even responding him about having a house guest or new employee."

"He didn't respond to learning that Peyton Sawyer is going to be living with him of an unforeseen amount of time wow he really did shut down then."

" I might of not used her name specifically."

"Oh"

"I thought the leg injury was enough of a shock for one day seeing as he shut down immediately after learning about it?"

"Okay I understand one step at a time and how is the other Scott doing."

"Nathan I don't know and Keith hasn't visited him either he has been running around doing this and that for me along with the fact he doesn't really talk to him or Dan I think he is nervous about going over there."

"I guess that makes sense, has anybody else been here to see him?"

"Yes Mouth and the guys stopped by shortly after he woke up but he had already gone back to sleep cause they didn't stay long but they left a get well soon card. So how was running the café by yourself today?"

"The usual calm before five then the dinner rush came then it was pretty much chaos till seven then it died down again, and Mary is closing up so I decided to stop by and see how you were before heading home."

"I'm doing a little better now that I know he is alright well as alright as can be expected in his situation but I shouldn't be burdening you with this I'm sure you have your own troubles to worry about."

"It's not a burden he is my friend almost like a brother to me I was worried to well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure Hailey see you tomorrow." With that they in a good-bye hug and she watches Hailey leave before going over to Keith and waking him up "You should head home and get a nice good nigh of sleep in your bed I'll call you tomorrow Keith."

"Are you sure Karen I have no problem staying here with you know that right."

"I do Keith and I appreciate the offer but I was going to head home and grab a couple hours of sleep myself after telling Lucas."

"Okay I'll call you."

"Bye" she watches as he to leaves before heading over to Lucas and rousing him from his slumber. "Hey sleepy head Iam going to head home grab a shower and sleep but I be back in the morning ok?"

"Okay" He replies groggy with sleep before rolling over to fall back a sleep. As she opens the door she hears him call out to her "Yes honey" "I love you Mom"

"I love you to sleep tight."


End file.
